


Sun and Warmth

by LadyoftheWoods



Series: Life After the Almost End of Everything [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods
Summary: Crowley lets slip he's always cold, and Aziraphale of course can't let that slide.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Life After the Almost End of Everything [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Sun and Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more fluff, folks!

Aziraphale woke with a soft smile, sunlight warming his face. He rolled over to say hello to Crowley, whom despite his love of sleep, usually woke earlier than the angel and sat there simply watching him.  
But today there was an empty indent on the bed where Crowley usually slept. He frowned, noting that the covers had been tucked in carefully around him, so the demon hadn’t left in hurry, at least.  
He could feel him through his wedding band as well, which strengthened their already strong senses of each other. He was nearby, if he wasn’t mistaken, rather calm and peaceful, no sign of distress. Well. That was alright then.  
He got up and got dressed, humming to himself as he headed down to the shop, looking for any sign of Crowley. He found nothing out of place, but all the plants Crowley had moved into the shop had clearly been watered this morning already. Recently, he’d guess, based on their still trembling leaves. Odd. He felt like he was standing in exactly the same spot as Crowley, but there was no one here.  
Suddenly, he had an idea and hurried out the door. He let out a chuckle and shook his head, looking up at the roof. Crowley was up there, sitting cross legged, eyes closed but head tilted up towards the sun.  
“What on earth are you doing up there?” He called up to Crowley, who peeked open an eye as he smiled down at the angel.  
“Sunning myself. Ssssnake thing.” He replied, intentionally letting the hiss into his voice. “It’s not often a warm, sunny day in London, angel. Gotta soak it in while I can.”  
“But you regulate your own heat, don’t you?” Crowley shrugged.  
“Yeah, but it’s nice to not have that bit of power running in the background. Besides, I’m nearly always cold, at least a little bit. I keep myself at room temp, but going above that takes actual focus. The sun is the only thing that really gets rid of the chill.” Aziraphale frowned. He hadn’t known that, it was amazing that he was still learning things about Crowley when he’d known him for over six thousand years.  
“Well. I’ll be up in a moment, if you don’t mind the company.” Crowley smiled.  
“I never mind your company, love.” Aziraphale vanished back inside the book shop, reappearing a minute later on the roof. He draped a blanket around Crowley’s shoulders, passing him a cup of black coffee. He sat down beside him, blowing on his own mug of cocoa.  
For a moment he just sat there, looking up at the fading pinks and oranges that were being replaced with endless blue, the moon half hidden below the horizon. The stars had long since vanished behind the light of the sun.  
“Strange, isn’t it, to think we were there when all this was made?” Crowley said softly, gesturing to the sky, to everything, taking a sip of his coffee.  
“I wonder whose idea the sunset and sunrise were? Nearly scared the humans out of their wits the first few times it happened, until they realized it was a pattern. Had to keep them from fleeing out the garden front gates.” Crowley snorted.  
“Not my department, I was trying to stay out of it as much as I could, preferred working on the stars. Sounds like Michael’s kind of deal though. Rather feared than loved type, her. All fire and brimstone, even before fire and brimstone existed. I was always quite a disappointment to her, being a pacifist. You wouldn’t believe how many times Uriel told me I had such great potential if I’d just use it.”  
“Well, you clearly didn’t channel that potential for down below.” Crowley mock gasped, hand clutched over his heart.  
“Angel you wound me! Have I not been a worthy opponent, leaving chaos and corrupted souls in my wake?” Aziraphale rolled his eyes, smile playing on his lips.  
“It’s true you have been a wily opponent over the years, my dear, but I must say, most of your temptations were stumbled into quite on accident. Plus, the whole marrying an angel thing does put a damper on the whole evil to the core mystique.”  
“I got you to agree to the arrangement, didn’t I?” He replied, voice sly and Aziraphale laughed.  
“That’s your huge point? Not that you got me to marry you?” Crowley held open the blanket and Aziraphale scooted closer, Crowley’s arm around his shoulders as he rested his head against his chest.  
“That was an unexpected bonus, I’ll admit.” He kissed the top of Aziraphale’s head, then the tip of his nose, then his sun warmed, honey sweet lips. He nuzzled his head against Aziraphale’s neck, resting his chin on the angel’s shoulder, letting out a soft breath and closing his eyes. Aziraphale smiled, finding Crowley’s hand and holding it gently, caressing his knuckles.  
They’d been married nearly a year and a half, and yet it still caught Crowley unawares sometimes, this random, overpowering flood of joy and relief and amazement that Aziraphale was his, that he was holding him in his arms right now, that he could just reach out and touch him without fear. It stemmed from nearly six thousand years of fear, he supposed. Fear that he would go too far and Aziraphale would be scared off, that above or below would discover their arrangement, that any number of things could go wrong. It still hit him like a truck that they were just here, together, happy. It overwhelmed him and shut down his senses.  
“I love you, Zir. So, so much, I love you.” Aziraphale smiled at his low, murmured words, used by now to these quiet moments of Crowley’s. He knew exactly how the demon felt, of course. It still took his own breath away sometimes, that they’d managed to get here. That they’d survived, to get here.  
“I know, dearest. And I will never let you go.” He replied, squeezing Crowley’s hand once.  
“You know, of all the places to settle down, why did you choose London? I mean, I know you got assignments and such, but we’ve met all over the world, before then. I’d have thought you’d choose something tropical.” Crowley grinned, pulling back and leaning against the angel.  
“Tropical? Nah. Too steamy, for my taste. Plus reminds me of the whole garden debacle. Do miss the desert though, that was the only place I ever got enough sun to feel warm. Of course, the nights were freezing, kinda canceled it out. Probably wouldn’t have picked a place, really, if you hadn’t opened up your shop. Wasn’t much of a choice, once you set down roots. I always knew where to find you, then. Even if… we weren’t on speaking terms, at the moment. Made me feel better. Being close. Nearby if you needed me. If you wanted me.” He replied.  
“I wish I’d been a better friend, back then. The holy water… we didn’t speak for nearly what, forty years, after that?”  
“I was angry, at the time, but I understood why you’d say no. It was a big ask and you didn’t trust me enough. You were still, I dunno, under their thumb. I woulda sought you out sooner, but I didn’t wanna face the possibility you were still angry at me. That maybe you wouldn’t stop, being angry at me.” Aziraphale frowned.  
“Is that why you think I didn’t give it to you? It wasn’t because I didn’t trust you, Crowley, it’s because I was afraid what might happen. I was afraid you’d… you’d use it, if they ever came for you. I was afraid you’d be well and truly gone and I’d have to go on like nothing was wrong, because no one would even know you were missing, or care, except me. worse, that you’d spill it accidentally or break the thermos or something. I was terrified of the idea of losing you. Even if I wouldn’t admit why to myself. Then, of course, you waltz in and save me from another mess I got myself into after everything we’d said the last time we spoke and I couldn’t pretend anymore. I just… was afraid of where it would lead.” Crowley was sitting in that too still way of his, that meant he’d just been surprised or learned something unexpected, then the demon slid onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, holding him close.  
“I told you I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t have used it like that.” Aziraphale huffed.  
“After what you pulled when they made me forget, I find it hard to believe that.”  
“Hey, that’s different. I didn’t do it then because I was in a corner and they were coming for me. I did it because I’d lost you. And that thermos saved my skin in the end, didn’t it?”  
“I suppose it did. Still, I am never entrusting you with any more ever again.” Crowley chuckled, smiling up at the angel.  
“That’s fair. Though don’t think it would do anything now, after all. Having got back my grace and all that. Technically all angelic cherub, once again.”  
“Well. We’re not testing it.” Aziraphale said firmly, and Crowley chuckled again, a rumble deep in his chest.  
“No. No, we’re not, love.” They both looked up as the sunlight vanished, hidden behind a cloud. A few more wispy clouds were floating by, and a breeze began to kick up. As had the traffic down below on the street, as people went about their day, going to work, getting breakfast, starting the shopping. Aziraphale felt a small shiver from Crowley.  
“Well, that’s that on the sunbathing, I suppose. Go back inside?” Crowley asked, getting to his feet and helping Aziraphale up before stretching hugely, several bones popping.  
“yes, might as well. I’ve got some cleaning up to do, what with you moving in so much clutter.” Crowley spluttered.  
“Clutter? They’re the lushest plants in all the world, angel, and I know you spoil them when I’m not around. I can tell they’re getting too comfy, have to terrify them an extra ten minutes every morning!” Crowley replied, mock offended, as they headed back inside.  
It was a few days later when Crowley came waltzing in like only he could after running some errand or other, that Aziraphale’s excitement was almost uncontainable as soon as he walked in the door.  
“What has gotten into you today, love?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale just grinned, grabbing his hand and leading him back into the shop, to his favorite arm chair. Next to it now sat a… well, Crowley wasn’t sure what it was, at first.  
It was a circular side table, but it was cushioned, covered with Aziraphale’s tartan pattern. There was also a blanket on it, as well as a piece of knitting that looked rather like a tube. Above the table was a long, florescent looking light, as well as two strange looking lamps with no bulbs in them.  
“Well?” Aziraphale was nearly bouncing up and down.  
“Erm… I have no idea what I’m looking at.” He replied and Aziraphale laughed.  
“I was thinking about what you said, about being cold, and sunning yourself and such. So, I went to the pet store and a nice young man there informed me all about the needs of snakes. So, I put this together for you! See this light? It’s a UV light, so it mimics the sun. And these two are heat lamps, and the table, of course, so you can sit next to me while I read or whatever, and I knitted you a little snake sweater! Madame Tracy has been very kind, teaching me how to knit. I even made a matching one!” he held up the tube snake sweater and a larger Aziraphale sized sweater that was sitting on his chair. They were both striped dark blue and green. “So, what do you think?” He turned to Crowley, who looked utterly flabbergasted.  
“Ziri… you put all this together? I…” He trailed off, shaking his head, instead wrapping Aziraphale in his arms, tears leaking from his eyes.  
“Oh. Oh dear. I didn’t think this would upset you… I’m sorry, dearest.” Crowley let out a laugh, shaking his head against Aziraphale’s chest.  
“No, not… that’s not… I’m just… I somehow always forget how utterly good you are to me. One thing, I said one thing, and you pull together this.” He murmured, feeling Aziraphale’s sigh.  
“Oh Crowley, you silly boy. I’m supposed to take care of you, that’s part of the whole marriage thing. And I enjoy doing it. So of course, if you mention something like being cold all the time, I’m going to find a way to help. Now, should we see if any of this actually works?” Aziraphale asked, letting Crowley compose himself.  
“Yeah, ok. You don’t… don’t mind… it?” He asked, looking down at the ground. Aziraphale sighed again.  
“For heaven’s sake Crowley, why would I mind?”  
“Dunno… just always assumed it bothered you. It’s a little weird, after all.”  
“Crowley.” That voice was so gentle, so kind, as he stepped forwards and tilted Crowley’s chin up to look into his blue eyes. “I love you, dearest. All of you. I always found your snake form quite stunning, dear.” Aziraphale pushed back Crowley’s hair, resting his hand against his cheek. Crowley smiled, melting into his touch.  
“I know. I’m an idiot.”  
“yes, but you’re my idiot.” Aziraphale leaned forwards, kissing him softly before turning away, picking up the snake sweater.  
“Now then, ready?” Crowley nodded, and in a few moments he was snuggled up in his sweater, only his head peeking out from under the blanket as he rested it on Aziraphale’s arm, tongue flicking as he listened to Aziraphale reading aloud.  
He felt like a little toasted marshmallow, all bundled up under the heat and sun lamps. He was warm and safe and with whom he loved best. He closed his eyes, letting himself drift off into a half sleep, Ziri’s soft voice drifting through his dreams, lighting his sleep with stars.


End file.
